


То, что помогает сосредоточиться

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Series: Не последний раз [5]
Category: Point Break (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Shibari
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Relationships: Bodhi/Johnny Utah
Series: Не последний раз [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797004
Kudos: 1





	То, что помогает сосредоточиться

Первый раз Юта застал Бодхи за этим занятием совершенно неожиданно. Зайдя в комнату, он увидел Бодхисаттву спокойно сидящим на коленях на полу (в этой позе он обычно медитировал); его широкий торс обхватывало сложное переплетение крученых веревок, с множеством узлов, лежащих на черной футболке в идеально ровной симметрии.  
— Это помогает сосредоточиться, — отозвался он на немой вопрос Юты, замершего в дверях с отвисшей челюстью, — равномерно напрягает мышцы и не дает совершать лишние движения.

Нарушая запрет «не беспокоить во время медитаций», Джонни приблизился к нему и потянул за одну из веревок на груди, сильнее вдавив ее в лопатки.

— Можно я в следующий раз посмотрю? — спросил он. В ответ Бодхи сдержанно кивнул, похоже, только сейчас осознав, насколько странной вещью он сосредотачивался.

После «посмотреть» последовало «попробую», и ближайшие месяцы Юта только тем и занимался в свободное время, что учился вязать правильные узлы. После второй просьбы то, когда они перенесут это занятие в сексуальную практику, оставалось только вопросом времени.

***

Бодхи все так же стоял на коленях, только теперь свести их вместе не давало тугое плетение веревок, паутиной расположившееся по всему телу. Нити начинались от шеи и спускались вниз, плотно обхватив грудь и живот, перекрещиваясь на спине, зафиксировав заведенные назад руки — предплечье к предплечью, оставив возможность только сжимать и разжимать кулаки. Бедра также оплетали веревки, по направлению к щиколоткам и связывали их вместе, лишая подвижности. Самое искусное плетение, с которым Юте пришлось провозиться дольше всего, пришлось на промежность — две веревки, перекрученные межу собой, шли между ягодиц и расходились под яйцами, туго обхватывая член у основания, завершаясь простым узором, прижимавшим ствол к низу живота.

Закончив со всеми приготовлениями и испытывая дрожь предвкушения, Юта подошел к своему обездвиженному любовнику и опустился перед ним на колени. Обхватив его рукой за шею, другой он потянул за веревку от узла посередине спины, не давая пошевелиться, пробуя узлы на прочность. Светлая грубая нить врезалась в загорелую кожу, задевая соски, ставшие чрезвычайно чувствительными.Бодхи уже достаточно времени был возбужден, чтобы остро реагировать на такие касания — чтобы правильно и не слишком туго затянуть веревки на члене, Юта отсасывал ему, помогая плоти стать твердой.

— Попался, — негромко сказал Джонни, легко касаясь губами напряженной шеи, и не выпуская из руки натянувшихся веревок, контролирующих каждое движение, — вот теперь я над тобой поиздеваюсь вволю.

Бодхи молча улыбнулся.

…Юта ласкал его очень долго. Все и так не блещущие умом шутки про «бревно в постели», сейчас казались ему еще глупее. Связанный, обездвиженный мужчина, который мог только стонать и материться, дававший трогать себя так и где хотелось его любовнику, был для Джонни идеальным. С трудом поднявшись с колен и потянув за узлы на спине, он вернул Бодхисаттву в вертикальное положение. До этого Бодхи стоял почти на четвереньках, опираясь о пол только плечами, из-за туго связанных рук на спине. Заласкав всю кожу, плотно стиснутую веревками, Юта добрался до бедер и медленно, до ломоты в собственной челюсти, принялся трахать своего любовника языком. Смачивая слюной тугие мышцы прохода, он широко раздвигал руками ягодицы, забираясь внутрь, чувствуя, как Бодхи расслабляется, чтобы пустить его глубже. Ласка получилась мучительной — Юта не трогал его больше никаким образом, а сложная схема нитей так пережимала вены и чувствительные точки на члене, что кончить было невозможно.

— Джонни, пожалуйста, — Бодхи откровенно заскулил, когда Юта дотронулся до его лица, убирая прилипшие ко лбу волосы.

— Сначала я, — он со всей силы дернул за ласково собранные пряди, заставляя запрокинуть голову назад, и с трепетом отметил, как широкая веревка впивается в горло там, где на коже уже были заметны светло-розовые следы. Приблизившись вплотную и не отпуская волос, второй рукой Юта распустил тесьму на шортах, высвобождая уже давно ноющий от возбуждения член. Надавив головкой, липкой от смазки, на губы и давая мгновение, чтобы приготовиться, он толкнулся внутрь, засаживая на всю длину и лишая возможности вздохнуть. Рот был охуенно горячий, и Бодхи умел брать очень глубоко, расслабляя гортань, поэтому Юта не осторожничал, выбирая нужный ему темп и глубину. Подстраиваясь под его резкие, сильные толчки бедрами, Бодхисаттва плотнее обхватывал губами толстый ствол и втягивал щеки, делая проникновение максимально чувствительным. Джонни не потребовалось много времени на такую ласку — он быстро кончил, выпустив из рук волосы, взамен этого опершись о плечи и давая возможность отодвинуться, чтобы не глотать. Не воспользовавшись этим, Бодхи, стараясь отдышаться, ткнулся лбом ему в живот, облизывая припухшие губы.

Все тело окутывала послеоргазменная слабость, не давая толком сосредоточиться; Юте хотелось продлить это блаженное ощущение, но медлить дальше было бы слишком жестоко с его стороны. С трудом отшатнувшись от Бодхи, он перестал опираться о его плечи. Сделав над собой усилие, Джонни опустился на колени и, подобрав специально оставленный вблизи острый нож, двумя движениями перерезал узлы в паху. Развязать или ослабить сложное плетение сейчас было выше его сил. Как только Юта сделал это, Бодхи шире расставил колени, подаваясь вперед, в попытке соприкоснуться телами. Начавший всю эту игру, Джонни не поддался на провокацию, намереваясь идти до конца.

Быстро перебравшись Бодхисаттве за спину, Юта просунул руку под его бедрами, сдвигая ослабившую натяжение веревку, лежащую между раздвинутых ягодиц. Вместо нити он надавил пальцами на послушно расслабленные мышцы, не проникая вовнутрь, а только дразня. Приподнявшись и прижимаясь грудью к голой спине, Юта обхватил свободной рукой еще не обласканный член, заработав облегченный выдох.

— Двигайся.

Бодхи дернулся вместе с приказом, хаотично попытавшись потереться о жесткую ладонь, чтобы получить нужное давление, и насадился на пальцы, совершенно сухие, чтобы это было легко. Надолго его не хватило; Юта не успел насладиться ощущением тесноты и сухости нутра, и тем, как мучительно и самозабвенно Бодхисаттва пытался принять его вовнутрь.

— Спасибо, — совершенно неожиданно произнес Бодхи, когда Юта быстро и уверенно распутывал узлы на спине, одновременно обнимая кончившего любовника поперек груди, чтобы дать устойчивость. — Ты действительно можешь быть жестоким.


End file.
